borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Craw epic fail
So...most annoying giltch ever. I was 'crawmeraxing' with a friend last night one more time before I had to go back home, and we took our time but went through his health pretty fast. You know how occasionally you can juke craw maggots and they'll fly off the edge of the cliff? Well my friend and I were both on the other side of the map...and he just walked off. O.o now we're talking, he's got one crit spot left, no visible health on his bar, we were switching COMs to our +2 Find Rare Items before taking him out...and he just walks off the cliff. After trying to coax him back up for about 5 mins, I finally gave up, pulled out my Bessie and one-shotted his arm...watched him die...and then watched all the loot tumble to the unreachable ground. I then switched to my Cyclops and zoomed on all the loot...I could've sworn there was at least one more pearl and an anarchy, besides an unusual amount of orange weps. -_- Arandil23 02:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I remember that. He was sort of rubbing his head against the wall moments before going over the edge, but then we turned away to fight the maggots. We take our eyes off him for ten seconds and look what he does. -- 02:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Like...we weren't even close to him! it's not like he was going for us or anything...just kinda sauntered off the edge. "You think you're gonna farm ME, do ya?" lmao...I sorta caught it out of the edge ot my screen, but I just thought he was going under at first. Then he didn't come back up. lol Arandil23 02:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) And if I didn't have to go, we would've both totally just kept jumping off the edge, hoping that somehow we'd make it down lol just like 'The Box' X-D Arandil23 02:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :You've never thought that Crawmerax was ballsy enough to intentionally deny the satisfaction of his spoils. It actually surprises me that the same physics that govern the players also govern him (especially given his size). I would've thought that he would just float off the side of the cliff instead of actually falling. Oh, and, last night, I was just about to kill Crawmerax with a friend (both of us as sirens) when we had his health down to about 1/20th, the host's game crashed. I have also never killed Crawmerax, but the fight was exceptional. 02:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) hey you guys wanna do some craw runs with me?...i'm a lvl 60 soldier and i got some pearls..trust me i don't go running stealing loot...gotta mic too add me psn MINI_JACKIE_CHAN MINI JACKIE CHAN 03:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @waffles, it was pretty interesting. I've been farming him for a week or so and never seen -him- go over the edge...plenty of maggots, but thats about it. it added this entertaing cynical element to him...now every time I fight him I find myself trying to talk him into staying 'up here' and fighting 'like a...crab'. its pretty great :) @MINI, sure thing...i'll add you when I get on (in a few mins here) and you're welcome to join. My 'policy' when hosting is, when sorting through the loot, call out anything you find that is really awesome. Pearls obviously, good oranges, COMs, and anarchys...anything that multiple ppl want, I'll duplicate to make it fair...otherwise whoever wants it can have it. Arandil23 03:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) no problem arandil i usually don't pick up anything anymore because i have pretty good items i'm satisfied with...the only thing i'm looking for is a serpen and an ironclad shield...i'll be on tomorrow i can dupe you my tsunami and bessie that are pretty good MINI JACKIE CHAN 03:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I have a really nice serpens and an awesome ironclad I can dupe you...and I'll take a look but I have a better bessie and tsunami than I've seen anywhere :) and same here with the loot, just can't be too safe anymore lol. Arandil23 03:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Same with me almost exactly as well! me and four other friends were killing him we were quiet close to killing him and as my idiot friend tried to give Mr. Crawmerax a "High Five" he got PUSHED off the cliff we were laughing so hard but then we just watched him fall off =( He did not die for us though sadly, But aside that you can get launched off the cliff with Sledges Shotgun to the road on the other side and survive(I did it when Craw was not there though) What's even more annoying is that you can drop down the cliff and not die. That happened to me once. Land0fChocolate 12:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC)